Breakfast
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Remus and Tonks are making breakfast


**Title:** Breakfast

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairing:** Remus/Tonks

**Word Count:** 809 words

**Rating:** NC-17

**Prompt:** Prompt #7 for the Live Journal community rtchallenge

**Warning:** Spanking, dominance (well sort of), basically naughty early morning sex!

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Summary:** Remus and Tonks are making breakfast

**Author's Note:** In my mind, this one was begging to be written and when I saw a piece of Remus/Tonks fan art stored in my memories section (I was searching through all my saved Remus/Tonks fan art for inspiration) and I had an idea LOL

**Review:** Yes please

Before Remus met Tonks, he would never have dreamed of cooking in the nude. But now, he was often in the mood to do it, especially on a Saturday morning.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Remus pulled out a bottle of milk and a box of eggs from the fridge. "Yes I'm sure."

"Why do you never want me to help?"

He closed the fridge door and turned towards Tonks. She was wearing nothing but an apron that seemed to be doing amazing things to her cleavage and a pair of oven gloves. Remus did not know whether to laugh or get a hard-on.

Instead, he only smiled. "Because I believe that more food should end up on the plate and not on the floor."

Tonks leaned on the counter with one elbow and put her other hand on her slender hip. "Are you mocking my cooking?"

"No. I'm mocking your clumsiness."

Tonks giggled. "You cheeky wolf. I'm going to have to punish you for that remark."

"Oh really?" Remus raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the cooker and put the bottle and box down on the counter. He opened the box and pulled out an egg. "Do you think it could wait until _i after /i _breakfast? I'm feeling peckish."

"So am I." And with that, she smacked his bottom with such force that Remus dropped the egg and it cracked on the floor.

"Ow!" he cried out. He turned around. "Hey!"

Smirking, she grabbed hold of Remus' arms and playfully pulled him towards the table, "Bend over."

He immediately obeyed and she continued to smack him hard with her hands till in the oven gloves. Suddenly, he felt something harder and he slightly winced.

"What in Merlin was that?" he asked.

"Just a wooden spoon. Oh yes." Remus felt a finger stroke against his reddening cheeks. "Mmm yes, I think twenty spanks with this big wooden spoon should be punishment enough."

He felt the hard object land on his bottom cheeks hard and he cringed again from the growing pain. It hit him again and again, each spanking becoming a bit harder until his cheeks were red-hot and stinging from the pain.

Before he could get used to any sort of comfort, she turned him over and climbed on top of his lap. She stared at her lover's cock and Remus noticed that the look on her face was that of a hungry wolf about to devour her prey.

"Oh, Remus." She said in a teasing voice. "I got a funny feeling that you liked your punishment."

She took off the oven gloves and threw them onto the floor. With slender and tender fingers, she started to torment his already aching erection. He moaned and arched his back as he felt numerous fingers brush along the large shaft of his cock and rested on his already wet slit.

He reached around her back and quickly untied the apron strings. He then ripped it off her, baring her beautiful and slim body to him. As he continued to touch him, he buried his head between her breasts and reached for her clit with one finger.

"No." she moaned, "No more teasing. I'm going to have you…" She pushed him back on the table. "Now."

She grasped the base of his cock in her hand and slowly began to teasing her clit with his weeping slit before slowly sitting on it. The look on her face as she impaled himself with his large erection was almost enough to make him come there and then. He could feel her hot and wet tightness wrap around him, filling and stretching her.

She moved very slowly on top of him, so slow and steady that Remus wanted to buck his hips so he can pound into her. But he knew that she was in control of the situation and he wanted her to be--the thought of being controlled by his precious Tonks was a turn-on.

All too soon, she picked up a rhythm and spread her legs so he could go so fast and deep that her breasts were bouncing. He reached up and fondled her soft breasts, pinching her pink nipples with one hand whilst rubbing her clit with the other. She cried out in delight and came with a delightful cry. He followed her over the edge a few moments later and she collapsed onto his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her hot body and let his fingers touch her soft skin and brush her pink hair. He looked to the side of her and saw the cracked egg on the floor, the yolk spilling on the cold tiles.

"You know what, Tonks? I don't think I want any breakfast."

Tonks looked into her eyes and grinned cheekily. "That's funny. I thought you just had it."

End.


End file.
